Photo Booth
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Drabble based on the Story Image. When Blaine spots a photo booth at the mall, Klaine fluff is bound to happen! Pointless but loving Klaine Fluff! T for minor language


A/N: So this prompt was inspired by yet another fan art photo that I didn't draw because I can't draw for shit. X) It's not exactly like the photo describes, but THAT'S OKAY! (:Enjoy!

Blaine and Kurt walked through Lima's Mall ready to end their day. Kurt had about ten bags sorted between his two hands and Blaine had just one small one in his. The two were going to drop off their bags in the car and go grab dinner before Blaine would be driven home for the night.

While Kurt loved shopping more than he loved life, Blaine couldn't say the same. Of course, this shopping time allowed Blaine to spend time with Kurt, so he didn't mind tagging along, even when he got bored. Blaine also didn't complain about seeing Kurt try on those sinfully tight jeans that would eventually become his 30th favorite pair. Blaine loved seeing Kurt so passionate about something, regardless if it was something he personally enjoyed doing or not.

The two walked by the entrance to the food court when Blaine stopped dead in his tracks.

"Look Kurt, it's one of those photo booths!" Blaine squealed excitedly

"I know, it's been there forever." Kurt rolled his eyes happily. One of his favorite parts of Blaine was how he got so easily distracted and intrigued by the little things in life.

"We should go get our photos taken!" Blaine grinned. Kurt laughed at his excitable boyfriend and rolled his eyes yet again

"C'mon on Blaine, we need to go." Kurt said. Blaine stopped and turned to Kurt

"But Kurt, it's like…. A rite of passage for a couple. We've never done it before!" Blaine pouted. Kurt couldn't resist the way Blaine pouted his lip. He shook his head and giggled

"Fine." Kurt agreed

Blaine squealed and ran over to the booth with Kurt. He fished around in his wallet for a few ones and slipped them into the machine. Kurt dropped his bags to the ground and climbed into the photo booth with Blaine. The two sat thigh to thigh, both giggly with anticipation. Blaine fiddled with the touch screen until the both agreed on their photo settings.

The screen gave them a countdown of 10 seconds to pick their first of three poses.

"Shit, we didn't think this one through." Blaine said quickly

"What do we do?" Kurt asked with a laughed. The seconds ticked from seven to six to five.

"Uhhmmm….." Blaine thought. _**3…2…**_

"SCARY FACE!" Kurt yelled. The two quickly fisted their hands up into their hair and made a scary face. _**Click.**_

"That's all you could come up with?" Blaine asked after the photo was taken

"Did you have anything better?" Kurt retorted. Blaine smiled and giggled as the countdown started again

"Uh... what should we do next?"

"I'm not coming up with another idea, you scolded mine!" Kurt said, playfully indignant. Blaine laughed. _**8….7….6..**_

"Uhm… shit! This is hard!" Blaine cursed.

"That's what she said!" Kurt laughed. Blaine scolded Kurt, but couldn't hold it without laughing.

_**4…..3…..2….**_

"Hug me!" Blaine said frantically as he realized the countdown was almost up. Without argument, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, Blaine around Kurt. They both had natural smiles on their faces as the camera went off. _**Click.**_

The photo booth reset and the boys released from their hug to ready for their final pose.

"I really like hugging you." Kurt blushed. Blaine giggled at his adorable boyfriend and grinned.

"Well I really like.. you." Blaine said cornily.

"I don't like you." Kurt said

_**….4…..3…..2**_

__"What?" Blaine said, a little hurt

"I love you." Kurt whispered. He turned to Blaine and pressed his lips on the latters, expressing how much he really was in love.

_**Click.**_

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's lips and smiled at his boyfriend. Both had forgotten they were in a photo booth. Blaine's heart literally ached for how beautiful his boyfriend was. His boyfriend that _loved_ him. Blaine's smile grew wider and wider as those three words settled in his heart.

"I love you too." Blaine finally responded as he crashed his lips upon Kurt's once more. Reluctantly, Kurt pulled away after a few seconds when he remembered where they were.

"C'mon, we need to grab our photos and leave." Kurt said to break the moment. Blaine sighed but exited the photo booth, holding the curtain so Kurt could exit too. Blaine grabbed the two identical photo strips from the dispenser and gave one to Kurt. They both grinned at the strip, especially the last photo of the sequence. It was their first kiss as true lovers. It was captured in time forever.

Blaine, with a sigh, grabbed his own little bag and some of Kurt's in one hand as Kurt grabbed the rest of his new purchases. Blaine laced his fingers with Kurt's as they left the booth and headed for dinner. Neither cared that they were holding hands in homophobic Lima. They loved each other. They had pictures of the proof, for heaven's sake! And that was all that mattered to them.


End file.
